We Could Take a Trip Sometime
by silenceeverything
Summary: "We could take a trip sometime... I know it's not the same but-" "It'll be better. Because I'll be with someone who I know's looking out for me." Years later, Caleb Rivers has a surprise for his wife. It's time for them to take that trip; it's time for them to make up for not having a honeymoon; it's time for them to take... a babymoon. Oneshot, spoilers for 7x20. Haleb. Rated T/M.


**PLL is over. My babies are endgame and happy and getting everything they ever wanted (apart from a honeymoon). Cue babymoon.**

 _"We could take a trip sometime... I know it's not the same but-"_

 _"It'll be better. Because I'll be with someone who I know's looking out for me."_

 **Time for them to cash in on that conversation.**

 **Enjoy below...**

* * *

We Could Take a Trip Sometime

* * *

 _Don't ask questions but pack a bag_

 **A bag for what?**

 _I said don't ask questions_

 **I need to know if I can take my jar of olives**

 _They'll go off_

 **Why?**

 _Just pack a bag Hanna_

 **How long for?**

 _A week_

 **What type of clothes do I need?**

 _You don't need clothes_

"Helpful," Hanna rolled her eyes as she threw her phone down on the bed she shared with her husband, disgruntled with his aloof message. He'd been so perfect recently, but then he had to go and do _this_. Who told Hanna Rivers to pack a bag without giving her some type of guidance on whether she should be including a bikini or a cashmere jumper?

Her phone rang, a picture of her and Caleb flashing across the screen behind his name. "Hi," She said casually, her phone pinned between her ear and her shoulder as she reached into the bottom of their closet to pull out a suitcase.

"Don't be annoyed."

"You've told me to pack a bag with _no_ further guidance – of course I'm annoyed."

"Well I'm leaving the Radley in 15 minutes and the cab's picking you up in 30, so you don't have time to be annoyed."

"Are you shipping me off somewhere?" She asked him, throwing her favourite items of clothing into the case – it seemed like the easiest thing to do when she had no idea where they were going. For all she knew, they were hiking into the woods for another little camping trip.

"I'd never do that."

"Really?" She asked, "Because this feels like it."

"Do you trust me?" He asked her tenderly.

She paused for a moment, a smile gracing her lips, "Of course."

"Then just pack a bag," He told her, "30 minutes…"

"I love you."

"I love you too," He replied, glancing down at the tickets in his hands. "And you might want to pack a bikini."

"Caleb!" She squealed, but he'd already hung up. "Bikini," She muttered to herself, rushing across to their chest of drawers, "Bikini," She rolled her eyes, riffling through a drawer full of swimwear before pulling out a handful of items. She loved her husband but goddamn she wanted to kill him sometimes. "Why did he have to say bikini?"

She felt like she ran around for the next half an hour, shoving everything she could ever possibly need and fit into her case. She'd just about squeezed in some pajamas when her phone buzzed with a message from Caleb telling her to go downstairs with her stuff. "Seriously?" She muttered to herself as she used all her strength to carry her case down the stairs, "There should be a rule against this or something."

"Woah," She looked up to see Caleb jogging towards her, immediately taking the bag from her, "I didn't think you'd pack this much. You okay?" He asked tenderly, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss against her lips.

"No," She felt her eyes watering, silently berating herself for getting so emotional. She hated how she felt out of control sometimes.

"What's wrong?" He murmured, cupping her cheek.

"I didn't know what to pack," She spluttered, delicately wiping at her eye.

"Hanna," He chuckled, "Seriously?"

"Yes," She cried, "You didn't give me anything."

"So I can't surprise you now?"

"No," She shook her head, wrapping her arm around his neck, "It stresses me out."

"Can you be stressed for two more hours?" He tried, holding her waist tightly, "I really want to surprise you."

She nodded, rubbing her lips together as she managed to stop any tears falling, "Two hours?" She tried, hoping he'd tell her anything.

His eyes flared as a smile crossed his face, "I'm not falling for that," He said, taking her hand and leading her down to the waiting taxi. He had a plan and no matter how many eyelashes she was going to bat at him, he was not caving.

She sighed, climbing inside and waiting for him to join her after he'd placed her suitcase in the trunk. He settled next to her in the middle, looking across as she reached for his hand and laced their fingers. "Okay?" He asked her, pressing a kiss against her hair.

She nodded, "Missed you though," She pouted up at him, happy when he moved his mouth down to hers. "How was Lucas?"

"He was good," He agreed, "He wants me to look into doing a more advanced copy of the software but it involves quite complex coding so it's gonna take me a while."

"Am I about to fall asleep?"

Caleb laughed, "Don't worry, I used all my tech language up with him."

"Good," She smiled, her thumb stroking over his, "Are we going to New York?" She asked suddenly, trying to spot the signs as they headed out of Rosewood. "For the weekend?" She grinned - it was still _their_ place and going back right now felt right.

He shot her a look, quirking his brow as he fought a grin, "Do you really think I'd ask you to take a bikini to New York?"

"You asked me to not bring _any_ clothes."

"That's true," He acknowledged, "I just prefer your naked," He murmured under his breath, conscious of the driver up front.

"That's what got us here in the first place," She teased him as she pulled his hand across her stomach; her four-and-a-half-month tiny bump only served to make them both smile even bigger.

"Why do you think I'm taking you away?"

"Because you wanted to get away from my Mom sending through name ideas?"

He chuckled, kissing her cheek, "Because," He drawled, "From what I remember, we said we'd take a trip sometime and we never did. Plus, if I remember correct we never had a honeymoon."

She gasped, her hands going to her mouth, "We're going on a honeymoon?"

"Not quite," He pushed his lips against hers gently, loving her excitement, "But in a few months time it's not going to be just us anymore," He murmured, "And I want to take you away before _we_ become _three_."

"So it's a babymoon?" She asked excitedly, "Where?"

He laughed out loud, shaking his head at her as she squeezed his arm, "You can call it what you want, but you've already gotten enough out of me," He told her, lacing their fingers, "I'm not telling you anything else."

She grinned at him, her fingers caressing his jawline, "We're going on a babymoon."

He loved seeing her so happy, "We're going to the airport."

The driver couldn't help but look in the mirror and share a smile with Caleb in the mirror as Hanna shrieked. "What if I didn't pack enough?" She suddenly worried, "I only picked out three skirts."

"Like I said," He shook his head, "You don't need any clothes."

He kissed her one final time, keeping her close as she pulled her phone out and began to text the girls about going off the grid. He simply watched her, his hand wrapped around her shoulder as she began to guess with her friends where they were going.

This was exactly what they needed, he thought, before they seriously began to get ready to bring another life into the world. Plus, he was worried by how tired she'd felt the past few weeks - the fact that she fell asleep against him on the ride to JFK only served to heighten his concerns.

He gently roused her before they pulled to a stop outside departures, "We're here," He whispered, stroking her cheek before leaving her to come round as he helped the driver with their bags. He moved round to Hanna's side, opening the door and holding his hand out for her as she climbed out, stifling a yawn, "Still tired?" He asked, pulling her in for a tight hug, his arms wrapping around her waist as she naturally curled into his body.

She nodded, fighting to keep her eyes open as he placed one, two, three kisses against her forehead, "I've felt tired all week," She said, linking her arms around his back, "I think it's the thought of the new investors." He kept her close, his hand running across her shoulders as he handed money to the driver as a tip.

"You've got a tough job," He murmured, kissing her cheek over and over as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him tightly so that he could feel her bump pressing into him, "And I don't just mean making clothes," He told her, "Growing our baby is a bigger job than anything else." She couldn't help but sigh happily, tilting her head so that he could press his lips against hers, "Ready to go find out where we're going?"

She nodded, kissing him one final time before he took her hand and began to pull her suitcase behind him, "Did you pack anything?" She teased him as she pulled his along - it felt less than half the weight of hers.

"I know where we're going," He said, lacing their fingers, "So I _know_ I don't need any clothes."

"So we're going to a nude beach?" She replied, squeezing their hands as they made their way into the terminal.

"Not quite," He promised her, "But we are going to a beach."

"Where?" She asked him as they began to walk down the hall as Caleb looked for the right check in desk.

"You ready?" He asked her as he spotted the right one.

"Tell me," She grinned.

"Okay," He stopped them, turning around to put his hands on her waist, his thumbs grazing the side of her small-bump. The way he looked at her made her heart stop for a moment. "I know we never had a honeymoon," He started as her hands came to rest on his arms.

"I don't need a honeymoon," She whispered.

"I know, I know," He nodded, brushing his thumb against her cheek - they'd had that conversation a few times over whenever he'd felt guilty about it, "But I need you to myself for at least a week before our baby gets here and I have to share you for the rest of my life."

She grinned, knowing how much he really couldn't wait to be a Dad, "I have to share you too," She pouted, her hands running up to his shoulders. "But seriously," She tilted her head, "Can you please tell me where we're going?"

He leant down, his lips brushing the shell of her ear, "Hawaii."

* * *

After an exhausting day of travelling, Hanna was surprised when she woke up on their first proper day in Kailua feeling more rested than she had done in a while. Caleb was right beside her, his hand loosely draped across her as he snored lightly underneath the gentle summer rays that were trying to sneak through the curtains. She smiled to herself, raising a finger to gently brush the front of his hair to the side.

He was so perfect.

He'd been even more incredible ever since they'd found out she was pregnant – doting on her, holding her hair as she'd thrown up every day straight for a month, going out at 9pm to get her olives from the local 7/11 because she was craving them so badly she couldn't sleep.

He was the perfect husband and he was going to be the most perfect Daddy.

He grunted in his sleep, shifting as his grip on her tightened and he pulled her closer. She closed her eyes, burying her face against his neck and breathing in his scent as she simply laid there with him. Her fingers trailed up his neck, lacing through the tendrils of his hair at the base of his neck as he moved again, his hand trailing down her side until it rested on her hip. She grinned as she felt his breath on her throat before his open lips made themselves known, pushing themselves against her skin. He definitely wasn't asleep anymore.

She sighed happily, her fingers grasping his hair tighter as his hands ran down to her arse, cupping her butt cheek and palmed the skin. And she mewled a little louder as the pressure of his mouth on her neck increased before suddenly his hand was moving round in-between them, lightly running over her panties.

Her breath feathered as he trailed his lips up her neck until they found her own, gently parting them as he kissed her good morning. It was the only good morning she ever wanted.

His fingers picked up their pace on top of the lace before he reached for the side of the cotton, pulling them down as best as he could whilst their mouths continued to probe each other's. She helped him, kicking them off before he hands delved into his boxers, pumping his already-hard cock as his hands moved to hold her waist.

He moved down to her jawline, kissing her glowing skin over and over, letting his fingers ghost over her bump as she continued to work him before pushing his boxers down. "Ready?" He murmured sleepily, cradling her head on his arm as he encouraged her to move her leg on top of his.

She nodded, her fingers tangling in his hair again as he guided himself into her, stretching her deliciously. "Good?" He smiled, his nose bumping hers as he started to thrust into her gently.

"Uh huh," She gasped, her arm holding onto his waist to help balance her on her side. "Really good," She squeezed her eyes shut as he began to move into her quicker. She loved when he took her like this; ever since she'd entered the second trimester she'd craved intimacy, needing to look at him, touch him as they made love and right now, both of them on their sides as they gazed at each other... well, it was everything to her.

His free hand trailed down her back, unable to resist lingering on the side of her belly before it continued it's path down to her leg, pulling it further on top of him to increase the depth. Hanna moaned at the new angle, pushing her lips onto his as he continued to move inside of her. She was more than happy to let him do the work, guiding her body however he wanted as he took them closer and closer. Nothing else mattered but the two of them, hands roaming, moans reverberating, bodies heating up as he finally took them over the edge.

They both groaned, their slick skin rubbing against each other as they fought to catch their breath. He kissed her gently, his hand tangling in her hair, "Good morning," He smiled lazily, letting her roll onto her back. She was glowing, satiated-eyes gazing straight back into his as her breathing slowed.

"Hi," She smiled back, her fingers tangling with his as he pressed a kiss against them.

He sat up and then leant down to press his mouth against her bump, tenderly caressing it and murmuring quietly, "Hi baby."

"I think you've sent them to sleep," She said gently, knowing she could fall straight back into the land of nod.

"Are you starting to feel them more?"

She nodded, sitting up next to him and pressing a gentle kiss against his shoulder. "It feels like a twitch sometimes or a flutter," She said, "I can't wait for you to feel it too."

"Me either," He grinned, stealing her mouth. "You hungry?"

She nodded, smiling at him deliriously happy as he handed her a dressing gown and muttered something about room service. She couldn't have asked for anything more.

* * *

Later that week, Hanna found herself in heaven – heaven that consisted of doing absolutely nothing. The past few days had been the perfect blur of sun, sex and seriously good food, all of which was only made more special by the simple fact that she was sharing it with Caleb. His surprise trip was everything she'd hoped it would be when he told her to pack a bag, and from the responses to the pictures she'd sent the girls, she could tell that they were seriously jealous.

As she sipped on the last remnants of her virgin frozen strawberry daiquiri, she knew that her man had done good. Hopefully though, with the amount of time they really had spent without clothes on, he felt equally rewarded.

She placed her drink back on the side and reclined onto her elbows, looking around the pool area. She had to fight hard to hold back a laugh; there were as many pregnant women as there were normal couples. Clearly babymoons were more of a thing than she thought.

"What are you smiling at?" Caleb asked as he pushed himself out of the pool, dripping across the floor as he made his way towards her.

"How many pregnant people there are," She said, uncaring of how wet he was as he leaned down to press a kiss against her lips before reaching for his towel on the pool lounger next to her.

Caleb looked around as he dried off his hair, a smile crossing his face too, "I guess taking your pregnant wife away is a pretty standard thing then now."

"No," She sat up and reached for him, happier when he sat down behind her, his legs either side so that he could lie back against him, "It's amazing," She said, resting her head above his heart, "We're the luckiest," She added, placing her hands on top of his as they held her small belly. "They're moving a bit," She whispered, looking up at him.

"Really?" He asked excitedly, laying his palms flat.

"Here," She said quietly, both of them concentrating hard as she moved Caleb's hands to where she felt movement, "You feel it?"

"No," He muttered, his thumb stroking her skin. They stayed like that for a moment longer, but still they felt nothing.

"They've stopped," She murmured, rubbing his arms as she sensed his disappointment.

"I guess we should take advantage of the peace and quiet," He said, pressing his lips against his neck.

She smiled up at him, pouting her lips for another tender kiss, "We love you."

He grinned at her, connecting their mouths again. "Wanna go for a walk down to the beach?" He asked, sitting up a little. "There are some shops down there."

"Sure," She agreed, standing up and pulling her white lacey cover-up on. "I might see if they have any nice jewelry," She said, filling her bag with all their things before taking his outstretched hand.

They slowly meandered down the path at the end of the resort, taking in all the beautiful scenery and simply enjoying being together. Seeing her happy was all Caleb had thought of when he'd booked their trip. He let her take the lead, following her into the little trinket shops he'd spotted a couple of days ago and taking a backseat as she browsed - it really wasn't his thing, but it was hers and he loved her for it. "Babe," She called for him as she held a gold necklace in her hand, "What do you think about this?" She asked, holding it out for him.

"It's pretty," He agreed, placing a hand on her back, "You like it?"

She nodded, fingering the tiny moon-shaped pendant in the middle of two chains. "It makes me think of being here," She said, looking for anything else she liked.

"Use my card to get it," He told her, rubbing her waist.

"No, I'll get it," She shook her head, reaching into her bag.

"Can you please let me buy this for you?" He chuckled, taking her bag off her to search for his wallet.

"You've already paid for this trip," She tried, but he refused to give in, handing his card over to the shop assistant to pay for it.

"I've got a non-honeymoon to make up for."

"Thank you," She whispered, not knowing what else to say as she moved her arms around his waist as they waited for the necklace to be wrapped and packaged up. "You know," She teased him, "I might wear it tonight."

"Yeah?" He raised his eyebrows, grinning at her.

"And nothing else," She murmured, laughing as the shop assistant interrupted them and handed them their purchase.

"Do you want to go try it on?" His voice teased her straight back as they headed out of the shop into the sunshine again.

She nodded up at him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, "I think I need to see how it looks."

"Mmm," He agreed, leaning down to kiss her lips as they walked back towards the resort, her arm wrapped around his waist. "I think I do too."

Caleb took her hand as they walked up past the pool area they'd spent most of their time lounging in, picking up the pace as their exchange settled in his mind. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of getting naked with her – especially on this trip. He reached their room, shoving the key in the door before turning around and backing up as he led them inside.

He smiled down at her, his arms around her waist as she laced her fingers through his hair, "Did I ever tell you how fun it was to make a baby with you?" He murmured tenderly, leaning down to kiss her.

"You kinda told me," She whispered.

"What about showing you?" He asked, staring down at her.

She reached for her cover-up, pulling it over her head and tossing it on the floor before wrapping her arms around his neck again, walking him back towards the beg. This was everything she'd ever wanted from a honeymoon, a babymoon – whatever they wanted to call it.

It was him. It was her. It was them celebrating each other, celebrating the life they'd created together.

It was them finally taking that trip together that they'd spoken about when they were 17.

She only had one answer to his question.

"Show me."

* * *

 **Review? xox**


End file.
